Elise's new friend!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following I Wanted to Write This Lazy Like 2 Weeks Ago Rip Elise's new friend! 48 Comments Elaina Hyde Elaina Hyde @mselainahyde 2 years ago Elise walked down the streets of London. Her glasses kept slipping because of the sweat on her face and she constantly had to push them up. She walked with Elaina's cane, which was slightly too short for her, just because she wanted to. Elaina had protested, but she blocked her counterpart out. Elise waltzed into a bar and sat down in the far end. She had no intentions of drinking. She was more in the mood for a bar fight. She sat there for a while, watching her surroundings, waiting for the perfect moment, when a man menacing only slightly larger than her walked over. "Hey," he grunted, "my seat. Move." Elise grinned and put her feet up on the table, leaning back. "Mmm... I don't feel like it. I've been walking all day! A lady like me needs to rest her feet..." The man looked confused. He could obviously easily force her to move, and probably take her down if she fought, but she didn't care. Elise grinned wider at him. "I guess I'll be keeping the seat...?" She purred. The man looked Elise over with his dark eyes, then smirked. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" He sat next to her. "I'm Walter." Elise sat up. "I'm Elise. Pleasure to meet you!" Walter grinned. The pair talked for a while, and Walter bought them drinks. They got into a dangerous mood. They wanted a risk. They wanted a challenge. They wanted to win at something. They raced to see who could chug their drink the fastest. They went outside and tested who could run the fastest. Who could jump the highest. After multiple tests, they were both grinning and panting. They looked at each other and started laughing. Walter stopped a man and asked him to give the two a challenge. Something scary to do. The man didn't know the two, so he easily responded with something he had always wanted to do but feared he would die if he tried. He told them to go to the nearby bridge and try to jump off and into the water. They agreed, dragging the man (who was regretting responding to Walter) off to watch. Walter went first. He climbed up on the bridge and peered down into the water, then grinned back at Elise. He got on the railing and jumped. Passerbies gasped and crowded to watch. Walter did not come up for air. Elise started to get worried. Her and the man went down to see where he was. They couldn't find him. Elise dove in, ignoring the fact that she didn't know she knew how to swim, and searched for him. She found him, but it was too late. Her friend had drowned. She pulled his body out of the water, tears running down her face. She looked at the man who had dared them to jump, and hated him. She started to head towards him, but he ran. He ran hard. She would've chased him, but she didn't want them to take Walter away. But she would make him and all the people who stood by and watched her friend drown pay. She sat by his body and sobbed until someone came and took his body away. And she walked back to the society dripping wet. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited "What's the matter with you?" Griffin rudely asked her in the hallways. The invisible man had noticed a trail of water around the Society, and having nothing better to do, decided to follow it. Might be a River Nymph. Deciding not to be seen, Griffin covertly followed it, coming across Elise, dripping wet and walking. "Been having a plunge in the Thames? Certainly smells like it." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Griffin got no response from Elise. She kept walking. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago He nudged her a little. "I knew someone who took a dive into the Thames. Of course it wasn't his intention." Griffin told her. "He went a little crazy and took a little stumble into the murky depths below. Aheh, oh that tramp. To be frank, he got exactly what he deserved." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Elise scowled, but kept ignoring him otherwise. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago • edited He nudged her again, a tad harder this time. "Aheheh, just kidding." Griffin replied. No, I drowned him. He was a threat to me. "So, what's your story? Your wet, and it hasn't been raining. So, you've been somewhere in water. The Thames, most likely, judging by the dirty water." Griffin leaned in closer to her. "So why would a girl like you be in the Thames? Trying to get something back?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Yes," she mumbled, walking faster. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Griffin quickened his pace as well, facing the front of her. "So, it's either some object of great value to you... a purse or a piece of jewelry... or it's a certain someone?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Elise stiffened, but kept walking. "It was a.. ring." She mumbled. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Griffin laughed. "A ring! A ring! Is... aheheh... is that honestly the best lie you can spin?" He suddenly leaned in very close, almost too close. "Because, I don't like being lied to. Now, tell me what happened, and I'll leave you alone." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Elise rolled her eyes. "If you don't like being lied to, don't talk to me. I'll lie to you." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Why? Why lie?" Griffin asked, feeling offended. He was thinking of maybe tripping her up as she walked. "Am I not to be trusted with secrets?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Elise sighed. "I just don't want to talk about it." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Really? Why?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Because I lost something important to me." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Griffin was really tempted to trip her. Heel, boy. "And what was that? Logic? Politeness? Openness?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I'm not being impolite by not telling you personal information." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Personal? So what? What's the harm? It's not like it'll be a secret by the end of the week! Secrets are meant to be told, anyway." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I'm not telling anyone. Now leave me alone." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Griffin prodded a leg in her path and waited for the results. "Nah." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Elise stumbled and cursed loudly. "Leave me alone!" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Nah." he bluntly said, pushing her back roughly. Jesting is quite fun, should do it more often. "Not until you tell me what I want to know." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Elise stumbled and growled. "Cut it out! I'm not telling you, it's not important anyways!" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Just because it's not important doesn't mean it's not useful." Griffin snapped in reply. He was circling around her, just in case she tried anything. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She tired to turn towards him, confused and angry. She tried to walk to her room. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Griffin once again stuck out a leg in her path. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She fell, crying out. She screamed in anger and stood. "F*** off!" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Not until you tell me what I want to know!" Griffin shouted back. Ariadne had heard something happening along the corridor. She'd decided to take a closer look, and heard Griffin's voice. It was obvious that he was doing something bad. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Why do you care?!" Elise yelled and stood up. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Because I just do!" Griffin shouted in response. Ariadne had noticed the girl at near where Griffin presumably was. Ariadne turned the corner and ran down straight towards Griffin. She pulled out a small rubber sphere with a hose on one side. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Well now I'm definitely not telling you, you jerk!" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Cover your mouth!" Ariadne shouted to Elise. She raised the sphere and squeezed it. Griffin spun round. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Elise looked confused, but did as she was told. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago A jet of white gas spat out of the sphere. Griffin didn't have time to cover his mouth, and inhaled the vapour. He coughed and spluttered, then collapsed to the floor. Ariadne bent down and found Griffin's pulse. Still beating. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Elise kept her mouth covered, just in case, but her eyes said, "what the heck was that?!" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Anesthesia vapour." Ariadne replied, still looking at Griffin. "A compound of my own. The more you breathe it the more immune you become to it. He'll be out for around thirty minutes." She looked up at Elise. "You can take your hand away. It dissipates quickly." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Elise uncovered her mouth. "That's awesome." She grinned at her. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago Ariadne smirked back. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Her smirk then disappeared. "So what was Griffin bothering you for?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She rolled her eyes. "To find out why I'm all wet." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Oh, right." Ariadne replied offhandedly. She stared at Elise for a moment. "Why are you wet?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "None of your business." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Oh, apologies. It's just curious, that's all." Ariadne replied. "I guess with Griffin people want to keep things to themselves. But if something's wrong, it's helpful to talk about it." "I can keep a secret." she added. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Elise rolled her eyes. "Like Hell you can. No one can here." She went to go in her room. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago What an impetuous person. Ariadne's eyes flared lilac. "What makes you say that? Miss...?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She shrugged. "Everyone just loves rumors." 1 •Share › − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Well, I agree that the rumour mill here is on constantly, but that doesn't mean everyone loves it." Ariadne replied. She shrugged, and held out a hand. "Dr. Ariadne Radcliffe, by the way." 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She shook her hand. "Elise. Nice to meet you." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Elaina Hyde • 2 years ago "Likewise. Do you want something warm? You look exhausted." Ariadne offered. "Tea? Coffee? Soup?" 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "A nap," she smiled. "Goodnight!" And she walked in her room and quickly closed the door. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy